


Would you do anything for me?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry asks Ron, "Would you do anything for me?"





	Would you do anything for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **A/N:** For  [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) because she's so many wonderful things. ♥  


* * *

Harry stood outside Ron's bedroom door preparing himself. He messed up his already unruly hair, untucked one side of his shirt, and reached down inside his jeans to adjust the painfully trapped erection that was in there.

After taking a deep breath, he flung the door open. Ron, who was sitting on the bed, jumped up immediately as the door banged against the wall.

"Harry!" Ron cried. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I… This is going to sound insane. But you…" Harry closed the door. "Would you do anything for me?"

"Of course," Ron said indignantly as if he couldn’t believe Harry would even ask that question. "Anything, Harry. Is…" Ron's voice trailed off as his eyes drifted down to Harry's obvious erection. He looked amused at first, but after locking his eyes with Harry's, his face became expressionless.

"Yeah, about that… That's sort of the problem. Today in Auror training Smith hit me with a hex. He meant to lock my legs, but said it wrong and this happened." Harry finished by waving his hand in front of his crotch.

Ron sniggered. "Harry, I know you know how to wank!"

"It was a hex, Ron," Harry rolled his eyes. "Hexes always come with a bad side, otherwise they wouldn't be _hexes_."

"So, what's the bad side?" Ron said, looking concerned.

"I can't, er, please myself." Harry swiftly undid his jeans and pulled out his cock. "Look!" he said irritably, wrapping his hand around it and stroking it.

"H-H-Harry," Ron stammered. "Wh-what are you d-doing?"

Sighing, Harry released himself. "I'm showing you the problem! I can't feel it."

Standing only a few feet away from Harry, Ron began to cautiously edge closer. "And what do you want me to –"

"Four hours, mate! Four bloody hours I've been hard like this. You're a bloke! You understand!"

"Course I do. But how can I… Oh!" A blush crept along Ron's neck and into his face. "You want me to… Why me?"

Harry smiled coyly. "Who else could I go to? I don't trust anyone else."

Looking uncomfortable, but not disgusted, Ron stepped closer until he was an arms length away. "I reckon it wouldn't be too bad."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said sarcastically.

"Don't snap at me!" Ron shot back, running his hand through his hair. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be nervous," Harry said in a more gentle tone. "Thanks," he added, feeling himself start to blush. "We could… Here or the bed?"

Ron gulped. "Here," he replied in a squeaky voice.

As Ron seemed to be working up his nerve, Harry adjusted his jeans, pulling them down even further.

Impatiently, Harry said, "Ron, if you're not sure… I could always ask someone else."

Ron's face took on a determined stare and jealousy flashed in his eyes before he reached out towards Harry and wrapped his fingers around the _problem_.

"Damn! I can't feel that either."

"You sure?" Ron asked, looking down at the cock in his hand. "How about this?" He stroked it a few times and looked at Harry with a questioning look.

"Nope. Nothing," replied Harry. "Er, maybe it has to be something else."

"Something else," Ron croaked. "Like what?"

"Not that!" Harry said quickly, reading Ron's thoughts and knowing they would immediately go to the extreme.  He pointed to Ron's lips. "That might work though."

"What the –" But Ron stopped short when Harry licked his own lips and began to trace Ron's bottom lip slowly with the tip of his finger.

Ron's blue eyes had a dazed look and his hand that was still wrapped around Harry's cock twitched.

"Maybe I wasn't doing it right. Is me after all," Ron said. "Let me try something."

Ron leaned in closer. Harry parted his lips, thinking he knew what Ron was about to do, but he passed over Harry's lips and moved to his neck.

Tenderly, Ron sucked on the cords of Harry's neck as he expertly stroked Harry's cock.

"Nothing," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" Ron whispered in his ear as he brushed the thumb along the head.

"Nothing," he repeated, enunciating each syllable.

Ron pulled back. "Okay, but I've never done this before."

Harry watched him drop to his knees. "S'okay," Harry said reassuringly. "You'll figure out - Ah!" Ron had stuck his tongue out to lick the head. Harry surprised by the bold move, stumbled backwards, pressing his back up against the door.

"Did you feel that?" Ron looked up innocently at Harry. "Was that okay?"

"Yes," Harry hissed.

Knee walking towards Harry, Ron stared at the cock jutting out towards him.

"I don't know what to do," Ron said, pouting ever-so-slightly. "You'll have to tell me."

"Yeah, okay." Harry swallowed hard. "Do that again?"

"What?"

"What you just did - the licking thing."

Ron did as he was instructed, licking around the head.

Harry's hand grabbed his cock at the base, holding it still, so it would stop twitching each time Ron's hot, wet, semi-rough tongue touched it.

"More…" Harry moaned.

"More what?"

"Lick more."

"Like this?" Ron asked before he timidly ran his tongue along the bottom of shaft.

"Yeah… Oh god, yeah, just like that."

Ron licked his way around the shaft, gaining confidence as Harry (knowing that Ron _always_ became more confident when given the proper support), encouraged him, and, soon, he was doing wondrous things like pressing his tongue along the vein on the underside, and circling the rim of the head.

"That's it, Ron. Feels so good! Perfect… absolutely perfect."

It didn't take long for Harry to start begging for more.

"More… Please. Suck."

Harry watched as Ron, looking uncertain and nervous, slipped the head of Harry's cock into his mouth.

"Farther," Harry demanded, lacing his fingers into Ron's hair and urging him forward.

Ron had almost covered all of Harry's cock when he pulled back creating a sucking motion, causing Harry's knees to buckle slightly.

"Is this helping?" Ron asked after replacing his mouth with his hand.

Roughly, Harry pulled Ron's head forward. "Yes! Please just suck. You – you're doing just fine."

Smiling smugly, Ron placed his strong hands on Harry's hip, pinning him against the wall, and engulfed Harry's cock back into his mouth.

"Good at this. Don't stop… Hand – hold my balls with your –" Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and his hips made slight jerks forward as Ron did exactly what he was told and took Harry's balls in his hand and began massaging and tugging on them gently.

It was too much. The whole build-up, Ron's teasing, and the shy innocent look Ron's face had while sucking his cock like an expert made Harry spiral out of control quickly.

"I'm… I'm gonna… Gonna come!" Harry panted, feeling his balls tighten and the blood pounding through his cock quicken.

Ron released Harry's hip and Harry thrust forward, fucking Ron's mouth for a few strokes before he grunted and his release exploded out of him into Ron's mouth.

Harry's knees were wobbly and his muscles trembling in the aftermath, so he was thankful that Ron stood up quickly and pressed his body against Harry's while burying his face in his neck.

Using what little strength he had in his arms, Harry stroked Ron's hair soothingly. "Brilliant. You'll get really good at that someday with a little bit of practice. Urgh!" Harry grabbed the spot under his ribs that Ron had just poked.

"Git!" Ron exclaimed, grinning madly at Harry. "And where do you come up with this stuff? A hex that gives you an erection. What was it _Infinitas Erectium_?" Ron clutched his side as he doubled over with laughter.

"Shud'up," Harry mumbled, pulling up his pants, and trying to look huffy. "I thought you liked playing these games."

"I'm sorry." Ron kissed Harry chastely on the lips. "I'm just teasing. I _do_ like playing them."

"You're getting much better at pretending. I love it when you act shy and innocent."

Ron snorted. "Haven't been innocent in a long time. No thanks to you."

"Let's go to bed," Harry whispered huskily, hooking a finger in the belt loop of Ron's jeans and leading him towards the bed.

""kay," Ron replied already having started to take off his shirt.

Chuckling as he crawled into bed, Ron muttered under his breath, "Infinitas Erectium."

"Oh, shut it," Harry retorted. "As if the things you come up with aren't strange!"

"Me?" Ron asked in mock surprise.

"You! Remember the _jam_?"

Ron grinned. "That was brilliant! Felt so good too!"

"I couldn't eat jam for a year!"

"That was an act of brilliance – that was!" Ron pointed his finger at his temple and tapped it. "My muse she's one-of-a-kind!"

_**The End** _


End file.
